1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductors, and more specifically, to a semiconductor wafer structure.
2. Related Art
Alignment marks are commonly used in the manufacture of semiconductor devices. In order to accurately position semiconductor devices in an array of rows and columns of semiconductor die formed on a wafer, alignment marks on the wafer are used by equipment. Such alignment marks are typically positioned in the areas between the semiconductor die which are commonly referred to as scribe lanes. The semiconductor die are singulated by being sawed or cut to form a kerf. The alignment marks are typically the largest structures in the scribe lane. Conventional dicing saws typically have a cutting width on the order of forty microns or less. However, current alignment marks remain large in size relative to the kerf due to limitations of alignment systems on conventional lithography equipment. As a result, damage may occur to semiconductor die adjacent each scribe lane when narrow dimensioned kerfs are implemented and a saw encounters a large alignment mark.